I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It
by Midnight Shard
Summary: Troy and Ryan have been dating for 2 years, but what happens when Troy gets drunk and kisses Gabriella and likes it? Troyella! Please Read and Review!
1. Trailer

**I Kissed a Girl and I Liked it Trailer**

Troy and Ryan have been dating for two years...

_**Shows Troy and Ryan holding hands**_

They decide to throw a party for everyone in their grade

_**Shows people dancing and drinking**_

Troy gets drunk and kisses Gabriella

_**Shows them kissing**_

Troy enjoys it and starts to wonder if he's really into guys

_**Shows Troy with a confused look on his face**_

He decides to break up with Ryan, but is it worth it when Gabriella doesn't even rememeber the kiss?

_**Shows Gabriella with a confused look on her face**_

_Staring..._

_Zac Efron... Troy Bolton_

_Vanessa Hudgens... Gabriella Montez_

_Lucas Gabriel... Ryan Evans_

_in_

_**I kissed a Girl and I liked it**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I Kissed a Girl and I Liked it**

**Chapter 1**

Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans were walking down the hallway, hand in hand, wearing matching white Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirts and blue jeans. They were the hottest couple of the school and have been going out togther for two years and today was their anniversairy. They decided to celebrate by throwing a party for everyone in their grade. It was going to be the _hottest _party of the year. No parents and plenty of alcohol.

"So we're inviting everyone except Martha right?" Ryan asked Troy.

"Yup. But I still don't get why Martha can't come."

"Have you _seen_ the clothes she wears? Totally puke-worthy!"

Troy looked over to Martha who was across the hallway from them and tried not to laugh. Her outfit looked like it was picked out by a blind person. The colours she chose were so not going together! She was wearing black leggings that did not make her look nice with a tight pink _Bebe_ tube top. She saw Troy looking at her and she started walking towards them.

"Oh my gosh! Here she comes! Pretend you don't see her!" Ryan said turning the other way.

"Hiya Ryan and Troy!" Martha greeted.

"Oh hi Martha! I didn't see you over there!" Ryan lied. "What can I do for you?"

"Well honey, I noticed that everyone has an invitation to that awesome party you're throwing, but I noticed that I never recieved one!"

"Really? I was sure I gave you one!" Ryan smirked.

"Nope! By the way I _love _your matching outifts! Totally adorable!"

"Don't worry, I'll give you one by the end of the day! See ya later."

"Thnaks so much sugar!" Martha walked away.

Troy and Ryan let out their laughes that they were keeping inside of them. "Oh my gosh! She is like the dumbest person I've ever met!" Ryan laughed.

"Ew, she turns that _adorable_ top into the uglist effing top I've ever seen!"

* * *

They had "forgotten" to give Martha the invite and were now at Ryan's house getting ready for the party. They chose to wear matching brown suits.

"Oh Troy! I love you so much!" Ryan blushed. Sometimes he still can't believe that _Troy Bolton_ is gay! It's like a dream come true!

"I love you too," Troy answered without hesitation.

"We have a party to get to babe," Ryan said linking arms with Troy.

* * *

Martha could not believe it. She lost her invitation! She was so sure they'd mail the invite since she didn't see them in school and the stupid mailman lost it! Oh well! She could still go. They said that they were gonna invite her! She walked over to her closet and started looking at all her clothes until she found the perfect one. She could go dressed up as Tinkerbell! She'd worn the costume for Halloween and everyone couldn't stop smiling at her! "It's perfect!"

* * *

The party room was crowded with people. Most of them were from their grade but there were some that they were sure weren't invited. Oh well!

"Thank goodness Martha isn't here!" Ryan said while dancing with Troy. "Imagine what she would've worn!"

"Speaking about Martha...there she is!"

"Where?!" Ryan demanded looking around until he saw her dressed up as Tinkerbell.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Troy asked bewildered.

Martha started walking towards them smiling at everyone who was laughing at her. "Hey guys! Awesome party! It's, uh, tight!"

"You're welcome," Ryan forced a smile.

"Well bye guys! I'm gonna go dance!" She said walking away.

"I'm gonna go to the washroom Troy! I'll meet you bye the drinks section."

* * *

Troy was on his eighth drink and Ryan still wasn't out of the washroom. Whatever. He wasn't gonna stand by the drinks section for the whole night. He was gonna dance! Struggling to walk properly, Troy finally made it to the dance floor and started dancing for a short time until he collided into a girl.

"I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't s-see you," Troy slurred.

"No problem! I'm drunk too," the girl smiled.

"Wanna dance?" Troy asked.

"Sure."

They started dancing fast even though it was a slow song and they collapsed to the ground. "I'm sleepy." Troy giggled.

"I'm tired!" the girl complained.

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella. What's yours?"

"Troy."

They were lying on the ground inches away from eachother and Troy started leaning in until their lips met. It wasn't until he was fully into the kiss when he remembered Ryan. _I'm gay and in love with Ryan_! _I'm not supposed to like this_!

"Troy!" Ryan screamed looking like he was about to faint. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND YOU WANNABE?!"

* * *

There are links in my profile to see what Troy, Ryan, and Martha were wearing in this chapter.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It**

**Chapter 2**

The room had gone quiet except for the music blaring in the background. Everyone had turning their direction to Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella. Ryan stood still, glaring at Gabriella.

"Ryan, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean it! I'm just so wasted," Troy struggled to stand straight.

"It's okay babe, I'm mad at the slut, not you," Ryan flashed a fake smile. "I'm just going to pretend like that never happened okay?"

"Like I care, I'm probably not even going to remember this in the morning." Gabriella said, struggling to stand like Troy.

"Whatever bitch," Ryan said extending his hand to her face. "Talk to the hand cuz the face ain't looking!"

"Ew! Who says that anymore?" Someone asked aloud.

"I do beyotch. C'mon Troy, let's leave this lame party."

"Coming."

* * *

The ride back to Troy's house was uncomfortable and silent. Troy took the silence to think about what had happened earlier. He was supposed to be gay wasn't he? Ryan cleared his throat and Troy came back to reality.

"Get out of my car, it's your house."

"Thanks Ryan," Troy got out of the car.

"I love you babe!"

"Uh, thanks," Troy replied, unsure of how to answer.

"See you tomorrow at school!"

* * *

Troy lay in his bed, unable to sleep. His mind was swimming with thoughts about his _kiss_ with Gabriella. She was in his drama class, Ryan's favourite subject. Ryan would probably give her evil glares for the whole class. Troy liked the kiss..._a lot_. But what about Ryan? He has been dating him for two years now. And what about Troy's response to Ryan's "I love you"? Earlier he didn't have any trouble saying it back but tonight was different. He felt unsure about he felt.

Troy turned over to his side and tried to stop thinking about anything and just go to sleep. Unfortunately, that was harder than he thought.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone was talking about what had happened at the party last night. Everyone was shocked at how Troy could kiss someone other than Ryan, especially kissing a _girl_.

"Is he really gay?" a girl whispered to her friend when Troy walked past them.

Troy smiled at everyone uneasily. He really hated being the center of gossip. It just wasn't really fun. He was walking to his locker when he saw Ryan.

"Hi babe!" Ryan walked over, giving Troy a hug.

"Hi," Troy mumbled.

"Are you okay hun?"

"Yeah, I'm just having a hangover from the party last night."

"Okay! See you in drama hun," Ryan waved while walking away.

Troy gulped, he was afraid of drama. Everyone would be looking at him and Gabriella would be in the same room as him! Who knows if he might kiss her again! Ryan would probably kill him.

The bell rang and Troy started walking towards hell.

* * *

I promise you guys that the next chapter will be longer! And the next chapter will be getting to the good part!

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 3

**I kissed a Girl and I Liked It**

**Chapter 3**

The students had settled down and were waiting for Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher, to arrive. Troy sat beside Ryan and saw him glaring at Gabriella from across the room. She caught Ryan's expression and sent him a questioning look.

"Ryan, can't you just drop the whole thing and pretend like it never happened?" Troy pleaded.

"I can't babe! If I do then she might think I don't care at all and try to kiss you again because she'll be thinking 'oh he doesn't mind'!"

"But we were both drunk! Why else do you think she'd kiss a gay guy?" Troy asked impatiently.

"BECAUSE SHE'S A WHORE!!!" Ryan screamed.

The whole class turned their bodies towards Ryan and gave him a questioning stare. While they were staring, Ms. Darbus walked through the door, apologizing for being so late.

The rest of the class went surprisingly okay except for the glares that Ryan kept shooting at Gabriella's back. At the end of the class, Gabriella walked over to Ryan and confronted him.

"Why were you glaring at me for the whole class? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Troy shot a nervous glance at Ryan, hoping Ryan would see. "Yes slut, you did. You _kissed _my _gay_ boyfriend at our _two year anniversary_!"

The classroom emptied out fast, including the teacher before Gabriella responded. "What the hell are you talking about? I never kissed your boyfriend!"

"Stop denying it bitch!" Ryan shouted.

"I'm not denying anything! Let's ask your boyfriend here if I kissed him." Ryan and Gabriella turned towards Troy looking at him expectantly.

"She didn't kiss me..." Gabriella smiled. "I kissed her." Both of them opened their mouths wide in shock.

"You never kissed me!" Gabriella looked outraged.

"We were both drunk, so maybe you forgot. You said you probably would at the party when Ryan got angry." Troy looked at the ground the whole time, unable to meet any of their eyes, especially Ryan's.

"Did, did you enjoy it?" Ryan whispered.

"Yes, I did. Which is why I think we should break-up."

Ryan let out a load gasp. "Why? Are straight all of a sudden?"

"I don't know if I'm straight, but I know that I definitely enjoyed that kiss."

"But you were drunk! You wouldn't know any better!" Tears had filled Ryan's eyes.

"This is extremely awkward...so I think I'll leave," Gabriella said before walking out of the classroom.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Ryan asked hatred filling his eyes.

"I'm really sorry Ryan!"

"SHUT UP! You're not sorry! I should have seen this coming, I should have asked you why you hadn't said 'I love you' in the past two hours. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I've wasted _two years_ of my life with a jackass like you!" Tears started rolling down Ryan's cheeks making Troy feel immensely guilty.

"Did you really think we would last forever? This is just high school! Did you honestly think we'd spend the rest of our lives together?" Troy asked.

"Yes I did. But I'm glad you showed your true colours now instead of ten years into the future."

"You'll find someone better than me Ryan. Okay? So don't linger on this relationship forever. Move on. I saw Zeke checking you out at the party."

"Don't worry. I will move on. But what about you? Are you going to start dating women now? Are you going to date Gabriella?"

"I don't know! I have to kiss a girl again to know if I'm straight for sure."

Ryan started laughing at this comment. "You're not sure!? You're dumping me and you don't even know what gender you like?"

"Ryan..."

The second bell rang, interrupting Troy's sentence. "Don't bother finishing that sentence.

Ryan walked out of the door leaving Troy alone. The next period Troy had was lunch so he slowly headed towards the cafeteria, trying not to listen to people gossip about him. Apparently the whole school now knew about their argument thanks to some students from his drama class who had listened to their fight from behind the door.

He bought his lunch and sat down at a table, alone, and started eating until someone approached him and called his name.

"Troy," a female voice called.

Troy looked up and saw Gabriella standing alone in front of his table. "Oh, hello." Troy mumbled.

"I heard that things didn't end so well with Ryan," she said sitting down.

"You heard right. I mean I did dump him after _two years_ of dating." Troy laughed darkly.

"Well I'm sorry that I caused the break-up between you two." She smiled.

"Ryan asked me a question about what gender I like, and I don't know. I'm really confused. I think I need another kiss to confirm what gender I like..."

"Do you think I'm a slut that just goes around kissing gay guys to make them straight?" She asked with a look of outrage on her face.

"No, but you are a good kisser. And it was your kiss that _awakened_ these feeling in me," he smirked.

"Did you show Ryan this type of horny attitude? Wait don't even answer that question it sounds wrong!"

"Look, I just need one kiss!" he pleaded.

"Ask another girl!"

"No! You're a good kisser and I want you to kiss me!"

"I don't even remember the kiss!" Gabriella stood up from the table. "Go find yourself another girl to kiss!"

Out of nowhere Martha approached Tory and winked at him. "I heard your argument here and if you need to kiss anybody, you can kiss me!" she puckered up and closed her eyes and Troy ran away from her.

_I'll make you kiss me Gabriella because I need to know what gender I like!_ Troy thought to himself as he went and sat at another table while Martha opened her eyes and started scanning the cafeteria for him.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 4

**I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It**

**Chapter 4**

Troy was really desperate to kiss Gabriella again, and was thinking of what to do to get her to kiss him. He was lying in his bed at home, looking at the ceiling, when an idea suddenly came to his head.

He quickly got his laptop from his desk and turned it on, so happy that he could pee any moment. The laptop turned to his desktop and he quickly accessed his internet.

He went to Google and typed in 'How to hire a Gang for a day' and came up with 10, 700, 000 results. "Time to pull an all nighter!" Troy smirked.

* * *

The next day, Troy couldn't help but smile at everyone who passed by him in the hallways at school. He even smiled at Martha who, in return, wanted to faint. However, when she asked him out, he smile vanished and he yelled out, "HELL NO!" causing her to run away crying.

His smile returned to his face the moment he saw Gabriella and remembered his plan that he spent all night searching for.

"Hey girl!" he called out approaching her.

"Can you stop stalking me?" Gabriella asked.

"Can`t a guy just have a normal conversation with a girl?"

"No," she replied harshly and walked away.

Troy watched her walk away with a smirk on his face. _You will be mine soon Gabriella_. Troy started walking to his first period class.

* * *

School was over for the day and Troy was so excited for tonight that he was almost skipping. He pulled out his cell phone in the parking lot and looked around for anyone suspicious. He started dialling a number and waited for someone to pick up.

On the second ring, someone picked up. "Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"Hi, my name is Troy Bolton and I called you yesterday concerning a...deal."

"Oh I remember your deal," the voice laughed.

"Excellent," Troy smiled.

* * *

Gabriella was walking home after her shift of work was done. It was dark out and she was really freaked out. "I hate working night-shift!"

Someone coughed behind her and Gabriella suddenly jumped and started screaming while running away. When she thought she was far enough, she slowed her pace down and tried to slow down her heart rate.

"Stop running little girl," a deep voice said behind her.

"STOP STALKING ME YOU RAPIST!" she screamed.

When she tried running away, the person grabbed her, preventing her from escaping. A car appeared and three people came out of the car and smiled a rapist smile at her. "Somebody help!" she screamed.

"Let her go!" Troy said, appearing out of nowhere.

"No," one of the gang members replied.

"What!?" Troy showed an expression of shock.

"You heard me,"

"But we had an agreement! You agreed to pretend to want to kidnap her and then you`d let me beat you up!"

"That was until we saw how pretty she looked."

Troy stood dumbstruck. While he was standing still, the men threw her in their car. "Hey!" Troy yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Get her out of the car!"

"Just try and stop us!" the driver said and starting driving away.

"Shit."

* * *

I`m sorry I haven`t updated this story in a long time! I was lacking inspiration, but now I`m back!

About the Google results, those are real results. I actually searched that sentence on Google because I have no life :p

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

**I Kissed a Girl and I liked it**

**Chapter 5**

Troy was staring helplessly in the darkness when Martha approached him. "Hey Troy! Funny seeing you here!"

"You stalked me didn't you?" he asked exasperated.

"No..."She lied.

Troy continued to stare in the night when an idea suddenly sprang to his head. "Hey Martha, wanna help me out?"

"Anything for you Troy," she purred.

"I need you to help me save Gabriella from evil people okay?"

"Oki-dokie!" Martha said. "But how do we get there?"

"I have their address from this offer in the phonebook," Troy said sheepishly.

"Lead the way hot stuff," Martha purred again.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Martha whined.

"We're half-way there so shut up!" Troy yelled.

"Sorry! Oh yeah, how are we gonna get Gabriella back from the meanies?"

"You're gonna squish them," Troy said confidently.

"Are you crazy?!" Martha screamed.

"If you do it I'll...I'll give you a kiss."

"Give me one now and I'll do it."

"Fine," Troy closed his eyes and kissed her. "Damn girl! You can turn any straight guy gay!"

"You're such a funny joker!"

* * *

They finally arrived to an abounded house and Martha broke down the door. "AHHHHH!" she screamed as she ran into the house. "Bring it on!"

"Martha, shut up!" Troy whispered.

"Who's there?" a deep voice asked.

"Your worst nightmare!" Martha yelled as she charged up the stairs and knocked the man down.

"Martha, you get the guards, I'll get Gabriella."

"Got'cha!" Martha said as she punched out another man.

* * *

Troy ran up the stairs and looked into each room until he found Gabriella tied to a bed. "Gabriella, I'm here to save you!" he said as he started to untie her.

"Troy! You can to save me?"

"Of course!" Troy said as he freed her. "Now come on, Martha's knocked all the guards unconscious."

* * *

When they met up with Martha, they saw she was surrounded by unconscious men. "Excellent work Martha!" Troy praised her.

They all escaped and ran back to Gabriella's house where they were going to spend the night (after calling their parents of course).

"Troy, I want to be your girlfriend," Gabriella whispered shyly.

"Really?" Gabriella nodded. Then slowly, they leaned their heads together and finally had their second kiss.

"Let's turn on the radio!" Martha yelled as she switched through radio stations. "Aha! Found one!"

"I kissed a girl and I liked it..." echoed in the room as Troy and Gabriella sat close together.

FIN

* * *

Thank you to everyone who supported me and who read and commented on my story. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have finished the story.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
